


Leather Greg

by Sunyiu2



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Greg in leather, How Do I Tag, Lestrade is SEXY, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyiu2/pseuds/Sunyiu2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened when Lestrade arrived at the crime scene with his motorbike wearing leather jacket</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather Greg

Mycroft Holmes was the British Government. When one of his former employees was murdered one evening the case itself was landed on the Met’s Homicide and Serious Crime Command.

Sherlock Holmes, the only consulting detective in the world and The British Government’s little brother. He regularly works with said department; so of course he was on the scene when his brother arrived. When Mycroft heard about the crime he immediately changed the charge of the case with one simple text message. The DI who worked in the case waited until DS Sally Donovan appeared and happily handed the case over to her, which involved not only one, but both of the Holmes brothers.

“Right, the victim worked for the government so make it quickly as possible, boys.”

“Where is Lestrade Donovan?” asked Sherlock when Sally began to order people around.

“He’s got a few days off; he is out of town. You will not disturb him. He deserves his rest. He will take it over when he is back.”

“I am afraid, DS Donovan you have to call DI Lestrade and ask him to come. I really don’t want to call your superior.” said Mycroft behind Sally

“Why would I do it?” asked Sally as she turned to face whoever talked to her. She swallowed and fished out her phone from her jacket. “Yes Sir.” she saw enough time the older Holmes to know to act fast and efficiently if he told you so.

 

They were in the crime scene all night; they were exhausted and tired, even Sherlock ceased insult people a few hours ago. Early in the next morning when the sun began to shine a motor appeared and manoeuvred between Mycroft’s black car and the pandas and parked next to the police tape.

The suit bag was tied securely over the leather saddlebags in the beautiful Triumph Bonneville; when the driver killed the engine Sally approached the man, who wore sunglasses and a handkerchief covered his nose and mouth.

“Sorry mate you have to go away. You are not allowed to park here, it is a crime scene. Park somewhere else.”

“I don’t think so.”  said the man as he pull down the handkerchief from his face, undid his strap and removed his helmet to reveal Gregory Lestrade beneath it “I have all the rights to park here even with my day off, especially in my day off.” He placed the helmet in his denim clad legs and ruffled his hair, so it stood up in all directions. He climbed of off his motor and ducked below the tape. “So what we have?” asked Greg while he unzipped his well-worn black leather jacket, pulled the sunglasses to the top of his head. He wore a silver earring in his right ear. He stopped wearing it at weekdays when he joined the police. But he was still wearing it every weekend to be sure it could slide easily into his ear. In his neck he has a silver Celtic cross necklace just visible below the handkerchief.

Everybody in the scene just stared at their DI in motor boots. Lestrade wore stained olive denim trousers; which were too tight if you asked Sherlock, but if you asked Mycroft his opinion would be rather different. Of course it would be as he had been smitten with the Detective Inspector since he first met him.

 

 Lestrade stopped next to John, Sherlock and Mycroft took off his gloves and held his hand out to the politician for a hand shake.

“Mycroft, what brought you here?”

“I… just my employee… former employee… dead… he is the victim.” Mycroft hoped his babbling wasn’t highly noticeable, but regarding how Sherlock’s expression changed he definitely failed. Mycroft hadn’t got a chance; Lestrade wore eyeliner for Christ’s sake and got a day or two old stubble.

“Right, sorry. Sally, what do we know about the case?” Greg turned to Sally

“We know the victim and our suspect is his wife.”

“Do we know where she is?”

“We haven’t find her yet.”  
“She is hiding at her lover; one of her former boyfriends.” answered Sherlock

“Right and if we know all of this, why did I have to come here in my day off exactly?”

“It was Mycroft’s idea. He dismissed the DI who got the case.”

“I am really sorry Gregory, I did not know it is your day off. Please believe me if I had known, I wouldn’t have disturbed you.”

“Oh, I think if you knew Lestrade’d wear these clothes, you’d disturb him ages ago.”

“Sherlock!” John warned him

“You have higher clearance than the other DIs’ in the Yard, Gregory. So when I heard your division got the case I made you the leading Detective.”

“Right. So how are we with the forensics, Donovan?”

“We was about to pack up when you arrived.”

“Good. After we are back at the station everybody should go home and sleep, we will meet at two again.”

“Right. Everybody, you heard the boss. Chop-chop the sooner we pack up the sooner we can sleep.” she walked away to watch the process

“Sherlock anything else?”

“No that’s all. It’s barely a three.”

“Then why are you here?” Greg narrowed his eyes as he looked at Sherlock

“Because he was a spy and I wanted to see how you bite my brother’s head off when you learn he is the reason you have to work on your day off.”

“Sorry to disappoint.”

“Why aren’t you shouting with him?”

“I have a hangover and my head hurts.”

“Oh I see.”

“What?”

“Is that why you arrived just now. You were drinking last night.”

“Of course I was. I have a day off and another one to sleep it off, in my nice hotel room in Scotland, before work.”

“You were in Scotland, Greg?” asked John

“Yeah, my first boyfriend got married yesterday I was his best man.”

“You had a boyfriend?”

“Don’t be an idiot John, he just said that his _first_ boyfriend.”

“Yeah I had.”

“How many boyfriends have you had?”

“I only had boyfriends. I am gay, Sherlock, surely you knew it.” Mycroft breath hitched a bit but just Greg noticed as Sherlock was too occupied to deduct Lestrade

“No I don’t. You haven’t been with anybody since I know you.”

“Well not in a relationship, no, but not a celibacy either.” Lestrade winked at Mycroft who swallowed hard

“Stop flirting with my brother, Lestrade.”

“Why?”

“It is disgusting and unprofessional.”

“Well, it’s my day off.”

“But you are working.”

“Do I look like someone who is working?”

“As a gay hooker, surely.”

“Cheers mate. Now off you go, you solved it. I want to talk to your brother”

“Why?”

“Do you _really_ want to know, Sherlock?” Greg arched an eyebrow at him

“Aww, no.” Sherlock turned on his heels his coat swirled in the air as he hurried away with John in his tow.

“Why are you flirting with me Gregory?”

“I tried before but after the first few times I stopped.”

“What?”

“You have so thick walls you didn’t even notice it, did you?”

“I...no, I hadn’t noticed, no.”

“I thought so. That’s why you noticed now, you have cracks Mycroft.”

“Do I?”

“Oh yeah.” he grinned at Mycroft “So are you interested or I just surprised you?”

“What do you mean?”

“I hope you interested because I think the guy from the forensics definitely is, he dropped his things twice while I walked here from my bike.”

“I am.”

“Good. So dinner this week?”

“I would like that, thank you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd  
> Every kudos and comment is welcomed
> 
> How I imagined Greg
> 
> Trousers: <http://www.uglybrosusa.com/shop/motorpool/>
> 
> Jacket: is something like Rupert wear in Air Force One is Down at the Vatican just in this story is a black leather one <http://41.media.tumblr.com/3aa8a6cc79817ae32b4a84340b05e23d/tumblr_n6hk6xWRix1tplyq4o4_1280.jpg> <http://i59.fastpic.ru/big/2013/1201/4b/2615278fff92c863ff8aa666d4d1314b.gif>


End file.
